This specification relates to presenting stylized text snippets associated with results from a search engine query.
Search engines allow searching of the Internet for resources, examples of which include web pages, images, video, and audio content. A typical search engine provides a web page for entering search queries. A search query is constructed from terms entered onto a web page by a user, and searches can be conducted for files that relate to the terms in the search query. Results of a search conducted for a particular query are typically ranked and listed on one or more search results web pages.
A basic search results web page can include a list of hyperlinks to web pages, documents, and other files returned with a search. Additionally, the hyperlinks provided on the basic search results web page can include an additional set of information, such as a small portion of text. In some instances, this text can include one or more sentences or other portions of the hyperlinked document, such as portions of the document that include or are associated with at least a portion of the words or terms in the search query. These text snippets are generally presented below or next to the web page or document hyperlink, providing users with a quick view of how the words or terms identified in the search query are included in the text associated with the search results.